Final Battle
by alicewonder26
Summary: The Final battle of Hogwarts. He's facing Lord Voldemort. Is she ready to say good bye to the one man she loves?


**AN: This is an AU. I also don't own Harry Potter. I'm not JKR. I have no idea where this came from. Just something my muse decided I needed to write. I didn't object, I just wrote what she dictated. Leave a review if you like it. Thanks and enjoy! I have no beta, so any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own! I also know this is not how the final battle went down, but this is AU for a reason. I won't name the song that inspired this one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

She adjusted her dress as she stood among the carnage. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth as the music began playing. His voice was out of tune, but it was beautiful to her ears as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light. She ignored the sounds of crying around her, forgot all about the broken windows, the carnage of war.

She lifted her voice with his as they sang together. She was in tune and he was flat, but it was enough to halt the others around them. She kept her dark eyes locked on his emerald ones as they walked toward each other, voices lifted in song. The wind blew her thick brown hair as she made her way towards him. The tears slipped down her face as she approached him, and she could see from here that he was crying too.

Her dress fluttered in the breeze as she reached him, and it didn't matter that it was torn, that it was dirty and stained with the blood of others. Their voices filled the air as they embraced each other.

She kept her eyes locked on his as the music played again. Her fingers laced tightly with his as he began singing again. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he sang to her, his voice breaking in some parts. Even though he had rubble in his hair and his face was smeared and dirty, she had never loved him more.

She raised her own voice stronger again, trying to fight the lump in her throat. They'd all heard Voldemort's announcement. She knew he was going to meet him, face to face. She didn't want him too, but she knew he was brave. He would go, no matter her pleas for him to stay. She had offered, before, to hide with him. The Slytherin in her wanted to clutch him close, to keep him safe. But he was a Gryffindor for a reason. Headstrong and brave, he was going to face him.

She felt a tear slide down her face as they sang together. He gave her a soft, watery smile as he wiped her tear away. They finished the song, their voices echoing amid the rubble of the once great school.

"Hey.." His voice was soft, "It's gonna be okay. I love you."

She fought back the tears that rose up at his words and knew her time with him was coming to an end.

She nodded, "I know. I love you too Harry."

He cupped her face in his hands a moment, and pressed his lips to hers. She savored the kiss. She tucked each sensation in her memory as he pulled away from her. She tried to be brave.

Harry gave her one last hug before he tried to pull away. She held onto him tightly, wanting him to stay.

He pulled away and she whispered, " Promise me you'll come back?"

Harry pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. " I promise Sophia. I will come back."

She watched him walk to his two best friends, watched them hug and watched with tears filling her eyes as he walked away towards his destiny.

She'd fallen to her knees when he came back in Hagrid's arms. Her heart broke in her chest as she watched Hagrid lay him down. The tears slid unchecked down her face as she huddled in Hermione's arms and cried. He couldn't be gone. He promised her.

But everything changed when he'd risen and she watched and fought with the others as he vanquished Lord Voldemort. And when the battle was done, and as everyone hugged and cheered and mourned their dead, did her eyes meet his.

She ran across the battlefield and into his arms. He held her close even as she cried and swore, and as they held each other, Sophia buried her head in his chest and was just thankful that he was returned to her. She was thankful that they could live each day together, that they would both live to see tomorrow.


End file.
